


Breakfast

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo inherited Han's lack of cool.





	

He tries several times. He’s sure he feels it by now, after months of worrying it’s not ‘real’. He knows when he sees her cramping and grumpy and only wants to cuddle her through it; or when he sees her snoring, open-mouthed and exhausted and slightly drool-slicked onto the pillow; or when he knows she’s gone for a week and he thinks about her and misses her and it’s not even for sex… 

He knows it’s love, because he feels stupid around her, but also because he can imagine his life with her, forever. And he wants it. He knows he wants it. She makes him happy, and he can’t imagine he’d ever be as happy without her. It’s what he wants, and so… 

And so he tries with little gifts. And little dates. And started words. 

(He’s beginning to understand why his parents were so bad at this.)

One day he just… can’t not say it any longer. They’re having breakfast, and he lets it out somewhere after ‘Another mug of caf?’ Just like that. “And I love you.”

From nowhere. 

And then he stuffs bread in his mouth to avoid saying anything stupid. 

She blushes. Stirring her caf. Looking down at her own food. She acts like he’s not just confessed his affections to her. 

She says nothing. And he panics. Did she hear him? Does she think he’s dumb? Is she annoyed? Is it forbidden? 

He chews noisily, terror his only friend. Chomp. Chomp. Too dry. Slurp caf. Nearly dribble over chin. 

“I said…” he mumbles through crumbs. 

“I heard,” is her soft reply. 

His heart really stops moving. He gulps some more. 

“…so?”

“Of course I do. Didn’t you already know?”

He realises it’s hard for her, too, but now his heart is catching up for missed beats. “I read your mind,” he says, giving her the easy way out. 

She nods her head, grateful for his concession, and their hands meet between the mugs. 

He can’t remember a single other thing they say that day.


End file.
